you are loved
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: love is about the journey not the destination, will shauna escape and discover what it means to be cared for, to no longer feel alone? she finds companionship in the most unlikley of places. ok i suck at summaries but this is one of my best stories
1. Chapter 1

Letting out a tired sigh, I pulled my knees tightly into my chest. I didn't know why I felt like this, so alone and unhappy according to my to be happy parents I had all the time, if they where beside me right now I would have to be grinning unnaturally from ear to ear because I was sitting in my favourite bench in central park so I should be happy, right?. I was beside the duck pond although since it was late autumn the birds had all migrated south for the winter leaving me alone since without the ducks inhabiting the area, on lookers didn't feel the need to pay this area any second thought. Which was good for me, at this moment I just really wanted to be alone.

With the rustling of the leaves and the soft breeze causing the empty branches of the trees to creak and rub against one another I closed my eyes letting the sounds of nature try to calm me, but it proved pointless, I was uneasy, the constant feeling of being watched lurked in the back of my mind, pulling my fedora hat down to hide my face I forced the rim of my jumper high above my neck and gripped the ends of my sleeves tight. I didn't want people to see me, to see all my faults. Over the years I had gathered plenty of scars and bruises, they where reminders basically of how I wasn't good enough, each fault I made, every wrong move held a severe punishment. Gently I placed my white fingertips on my jumper, through the thick layer of wool I could still fell a slight twinge of pain from the 'punishment' I received earlier today.

Looking up at the red sun setting sky I wondered if this is what laid ahead for me for the rest of my life, to wake up each day knowing that I would be getting beaten till I was almost knocked unconscious but a small part of me always said that something was going to happen, something good. A force of great power will take me far away from all the pain, all the suffering, and all the lies I have to hide behind a mask.

I let a few tears slip out, I hated hiding how I felt, I wasn't allowed to show what was going on inside of me, my parents didn't care; nobody cared. What seemed in a few short minutes the sun setting sky turned dark "I'd better get home" I mumbled shifting my body off the bench, wincing slightly from a pain in my side I paused.

I tried to relax for a moment, letting the pain subside. From a close distance I could hear the leaves rustle unnaturally somebody was coming glancing uneasily over I saw a shady figure approach the pond, looking at the built I could tell that it was a man, like me he was wearing a fedora only his was a brown colour and also was pulled down shading his face, he was wrapped up tightly in a long brown trench coat. I don't think he was paying attention to me because his head was facing the empty, still pond he walked over to the ledge of the pond, stopped and continued to stare ahead.

I didn't want to annoy the guy with my presence because I seem to do that a lot with my parents. Besides for all I knew this guy could be a serial killer so I slowly started to hoist myself upwards but again a sudden wave of pain hit my side and I couldn't help but let out a whimper. The man in front of me quickly turned his head to give me a side glance "you ok?" he asked, I paled my parents are going to have me skinned if they found out I was talking to a stranger. Gulping I shakily nodded my head I could hear the clattering of my teeth drum inside my mouth in fact I was kinda surprised that he didn't "are ya sure cus yer lookin' kinda pale" he inquired with a hint of concern in his tone, his body was starting to turn to face me. My hands where now starting to shake 'this isn't gonna end well at home', not bothering to respond for a second time I quickly started to run away from this person as fast as my legs would carry me, my feet kicking the auburn gold leaves littered on the path. Panting my mind started to ask questions 'why would a complete stranger person want to know if I was ok I mean that's just creepy…or maybe some people in the big apple aint so bad' turning for the exit of the park I slowed my pace down to a simple jog, I don't think the dude was following me but you can never be too sure right?.

Jogging down the sidewalk toward Brooklyn I noticed how empty the paths seemed to be, you'd have a few people walking toward the nearest subway station hoping to catch the last train home. 'Smart people' my mind cheered. I guess they where going to a nice up-to-date apartment, most likely heated and ready for them to go to and sleep in their soft cosy beds. I let out a dreamy breath, "some people don't even know how awesome they have it" I smiled but it soon faded as I came out of my thoughts. I was in Brooklyn, shoving my hands deep into my worn out pockets I walked briskly toward the all to familiar run down apartment in which my and my parents lived, gulping I looked nervously around to see if I could spot any creepy dragon dudes, heck even druggies or anybody who looks like trouble. I know Brooklyn isn't as dangerous as Bronx but it's still a nesting place for danger.

I suddenly felt a wet drip land on the tip of my nose, looking up into the velvet sky I couldn't see any clouds, my guess is because the sky was so dark, another drip landed on my cheek, which was soon followed by another, soon a whole chain of raindrops started to bucket down from the sky. Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning, which was followed by the drumming of thunder and a wave of hard drops. "Well isn't this just perfect" I moaned 'this is a sign defiantly a sign' my mind pointed out. Gulping I walked toward the run down apartment complex, I didn't care how wet I was gonna be I wanted to sped as much time away from that building as possible, taking another step closer to my destination I could feel my jumper getting more damp with each passing second I bit my lip as I felt the water sink through my jumper, glancing up at the dark building filled with shattered windows, grafitti and two inhabitants waiting for the return of a certain somebody. Only one thought passed through my mind…. " they are gonna be pissed".


	2. Chapter 2

You are loved part 2

'The pursuit of happiness is never easy'

I stood outside the building for what seemed to me like hours, but in reality it was only a few short minutes, I really dreaded the moment when I would see my parents. For one they hate it when I go outside, It's not that they actually worry for my safety, it's more like they worry if I get spotted by somebody, not a criminal or druggies it's more like a social worker. If I get spotted by one of them, my parents will be in serious trouble and if that happens well I'll be in even more trouble with them. Gulping my fears away I nervously glanced up at what to an onlooker would appear to be a run down abandoned apartment complex which seriously needed to be demolished soon or else it would probably collapse. Most of the windows where shattered aside from a few higher up, there where lots of graffiti around the building most where some purple lizard looking thingys. For some people it was an eye sore, to my Parents it was a home but to me it was a cold, dark seriously creepy prison. Letting out a nervous breath I softly rubbed my sore arm and mumbled " I'd better just go in and get this over with before they get even madder at me". the deafening roar of thunder that followed my sentence signalled that I was going to walk inside. " yup a sign, defiantly a sign" I whispered while pushing down on the rigged rusted doorknob praying that somehow that my parents where in a freaky happy mood, fast asleep and when they wake up tomorrow will shower me with huggles and 'I love you's'…. "yeah Shauna cus that's gonna happen" I said sarcastically with a dry laugh I quietly tiptoed inside and carefully and gently closed the door behind me trying my hardest to prevent any form of sound being heard from up the stairs. Once the door clicked shut the only noise that could be heard was the faint constant, rhythmic drumming of the rain outside. I silently crept past the old lift which had a tattered 'out of order sign' on it since before we had moved in here. I reached the bottom step, looking up I could faintly make out the steps. A beam of lightning flashed outside which gave me a few brief moments of light before darkness returned to my prison. Taking the first step I crossed my middle and index finger "please be asleep" I whispered.

"that should do it Mikey" I smiled wiping the sweat from my forehead with my hand I used my other one to hand my bored and impatient hyperactive younger brother the controller for his Nintendo game "finally Donnie dude what kept ya?" he groaned taking the remote from my grasp, rolling my eyes a small frown came across my face "Mikey ever since we've returned from the future I've been trying to find and get used to re-operating with all my old tools, so its gonna take a bit longer than usual for me to repair broken equipment around the lair" I stressed. "..dude you operate?" Mikey blinked, clearly confused to say the least. I slapped my forehead, shaking my head I let out a frustrated groan "just go play your Nintendo Mikey" I sighed. Mikey's face instantly lit up and he was out of my sight before I could even blink. I chuckled lightly "he's such a goofball". walking over to my computer I sat down on my chair and switched on the monitor. Thinking back I started to remember how it took me weeks to find all the parts to get this thing together, but it seemed to do the job ok. In fact it was considered pretty high tech with all the things that I could do with this baby. but all that changed once we accidentally got sent to the future for about three years, the technology there was just unreal it was amazing. If we had that kind of technology here, it could cure half of all the problems we have in today's society like world hunger or cancer. Once the computer loaded up I frowned, not at any virus or computer crash cus by baby is fully protected. It was at the other way having such power could affect society sure it can do all the fantastic stuff but there's also the downside. All of that power can create powerful weapons which will create more wars and violence. Also, I shuddered at the memory of when we first encountered them, in the future, creatures that where made from parts of or DNA, in Lamen's term 'clones'. yeah we each had an evil abomination clone that was created in order to destroy us and help Cody's evil uncle rule the world. But in the finial battle we had we managed to escape through the portal before they followed us "thank shell for that I mumbled typing in my password. After a few minutes of looking through my documents I decided that I needed a cup of coffee to perk up a bit so I got up off my chair and headed out of my room.

I was on the thirty fifth step, yes I'm counting the steps. You think it's weird? Well this is just how I cope when I know that im gonna get a really bad punishment for this. Stopping for a second I was panting, "who needs the gym when we have smelly old run down apartments" I joked, taking a deep breath I started up the steps once again. 'I think I'm gonna die…' my brain noted, I wouldn't be surprised if I was though. My parents both have some issues that would most likley have them instituted into a psychiatric unit in a hospital. My mother is what some folks would call overly religious, she strongly believes in demons, witches heathens and other mythic creatures, she also believes in the male stereotypical view of women, that we should be seen and not heard, that we must cook, clean, be a slave to men. Basically I must be perfect in her eyes which is almost impossible. My father on the other hand, he is not so much religious, he kinda has a problem with alcohol, over the past couple of years he's become dependant on it, he doesn't have a job he hasn't had a decent one since we moved here. Back home in Ireland he was a good construction worker, he has been one since he was fifteen. So he's got no qualifications from school plus lots of muscles which make it really painfull when he slaps, punches, hits, and kicks me. He only listens to my mother, she has ways of getting into his head and twisting him to her will. He really cares about her and like only her so to put it simply if she says 'jump' he jumps. I bit my lower lip as I reached the final step, this means that I'm almost there. As I walked over to our room, subconsciously my hands started to fidget with the worn rims of my withered jumper. Each fearfull step I take the floorboards creak with the shift of my weight. My fidgeting got worse when I arrived outside. I took a deep breath "okay this is it" I whispered as I reached out for the handle.

I blew the steam off my hot brew and took a sip "ahh" I sighed contently as a dose of energy perked me up. "just what the doctor ordered" I smiled I was about to take another mouthful of coffee when I heard the click of the elevator doors closing. 'maybe Raph's back again' I thought. Just as I was about to walk into the living room Raph appeared at the kitchen doorway fully saked from head to toe "Raph your soaked!" I pointed out walking over to grab a towel from one of the kitchen cabinets "really Donnie? Cus yanno I never noticed not even when I was runnin' through the rain to get back ere" he replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and tossed the towel over to him "what kept you anyway Raph? I thought you'd be back an hour ago" I asked curiously as I walked over to the fridge. "I jus needed some ol New York air Donnie" he smirked but it slowly began to fade. Pulling out a beer I rose an eye ridge at him "and?" "an I saw this girl sittin at the park bench" he said with a frown. I remained silent, I wanted to hear more about this, it's a good thing that Mikey was here or else he'd make a big deal about this "a dunno what it is but she seemed I dunno sad". I couldn't help but chuckle at that part, that earned me a glare from my brother "Raph it's a cold world out there not everybody's gonna be happy all the time" I explained, 'I thought of all people Raph would know this'.

pushing the handle down, I slowly and quietly pried the door open revealing a midnight black two bed roomed apartment. With only one bed, a cooker that is probably one meal away from like exploding or something, there was no carpets or wooden floor it was all concrete. There was black sheets that covered the windows, preventing the outside world from taking a glance into this place. I took a step inside and let out a breath of relief, 'they must be asleep' I mentally cheered a small smile came onto my face as I closed the door, just as I turned around the light suddenly flickered on "why so happy daughter?" came the sickening sound of my mother's voice, her tone was in a hidden rage. "I-I umm" I stuttered quietly, my hands starting to fidget.

"nah Donnie it wasn't like that it was more like a pained kinda sad" Raph explained. My brow furrowed in thought "hmm maybe she gets bullied" I thought aloud. I heard Raph sigh "why do people do that shit to each other Donnie?" he spat, I sighed "that's just the society we live in today Raph, it's full of people with problems" I frowned. "amen to that bro" Raph agreed taking a swig from his beer, "well how about we keep an eye on that girl if we ever see her again Raph?" I suggested, hopefully to put Raph's mind at ease. "it's not like we're gonna see her again Donnie, this IS New York, but yeah if we see that girl we'll keep an eye on her" he smirked.

"STOP THAT NOW!" my mother commanded, instantly I clammed my eyelids shut and put my arms at my side. The next thing I felt was the stinging impact of a slap across my cheek, I was too paralyzed to move "it is rude to keep your mother up late worrying!", I opened my eyes for a moment to look at my mother, her face was hard, eyes wide with anger and a vein pulsing on her forehead. For a split second I wondered 'does she even care?' my question was answered with a punch to my left eye "what if you where spotted by a social worker! Or worse the police! You are lucky your father is out" she hissed. Clenching her teeth her eyes narrowed as she unbuckled the black the belt from her long skirt "you have sinned again Shauna, you KNOW how this family treats sinners" she growled as she held the leather straps in her hand, she started to slowly approach me. Another flash of lightning beamed outside. I found my feet and slowly began to back up against the wall, my kegs starting to tremble, my breathing became hard and I started to whimper. Before my punishment began I mumbled the two words I say every day of my life "I'm sorry".


	3. Chapter 3

You are loved pt3

' courage is daring to take that first step on a different path, it is the decision to place your dreams above your fears'…

The heavy downpour had subsided for the moment, the only sounds that could be heard was the faint drips of water echoing throughout the deathly silent room. They fell in a pattern, every few seconds one would fall. The drumming rhythm in my chest was slow and loud .I was curled into a small ball laying on the floor. My breathing was slow, rigid and difficult every single breath took so much effort, My chest felt so tight I actually thought for a small moment that I was gonna suffocate. Opening my eyes I had finially made a decision, one I probably should have made a long time ago. "enough's enough" I whispered pushing myself up I spat out some of the blood that was still drooling on the inside my mouth.

Another soft drip of water could be heard splashing quietly on the concreted floor. I straightened myself up before walking with the slightest limp to the kitchen counter. Once there I leaned on the slightly moulded counter and curled my palm into a small first, I was starting to feel a bit woozy from the beating "why cant we have any Band-Aids?" I whispered with a groan. My mother doesn't like bandages, hospitals or any of that stuff, she believes that if you have a cut or scar on your skin that is your mark of sin and you must show it in order to repent and be forgiven, bearing it and live with it forever. Even if you where forgiven it's still gonna be there as a sorta reminder of what you did. Closing my eyes I caressed my arm with a gentle touch "even if the mistake you made was being one yourself" I mumbled.

Taking a deep breath I glanced around the small room, the walls where painted a dull lifeless grey with a few pictures of Padre Pio, the cross and rosary beads. I grimaced at a memory of what had happened at an incident with me, my daddy and those very same blood red rosary beads closing my eyes I let s breath out. "yeah that wasn't exactly one of the best days of my life" I murmured lightly tracing my fingertips across my neck. Opening my eyes I made my way towards the door, my escape. I silently crept past the small huddle of old newspapers dating back to 2006 in which I called my 'bed'.

I now stood in front of the door, I reached out and timidly gripped the handle as if I was gonna get caught any second. Daddy had never come home yet so for all I know he could come staggering through the door any second ready to top off where mommy had left off. I shuddered. Now for some reason it seemed to get a whole level harder to reach the handle, it was as if time slowed down just to increase the chances of me getting caught 'please mister wooden door just let me leave…come onnn if you do I'll.. I'll get you some polish' my mind pleaded with the door.

As if some unknown magical force possessed the door it suddenly clicked open, smiling I took one step, crossing over to the other side. Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders I turned back, giving one last glance to my prison I frowned "goodbye" I whispered before silently clicking the old door shut.

Leo's view

"come on guys it's time to go" I called behind my shoulder, sheathing my katana I strapped them on my back. Mikey appeared at the wooden slide door of the dojo, nunchucks in hand spinning rapidly through the air "I'm ready Leo" he grinned. Nodding I turned to face my younger brother "where's Raph and Don?" I asked walking over to him "Donnie dudes' just finishing something in the lab and Raphie boy… well he's being Raph" he grinned sleepily, I shut my eyes and chuckled softly "okay lets put Raph out of his misery and get going" "awesome!" Mikey cheered before running over to the elevator where Raph was leaning against the wall looking pretty ticked "c'mon Leo get yer frikkin shell in gear" Raph growled, my eyes narrowed slightly "we're just waiting on Donnie Raph is that 'OK' with you?" I replied with a growl of my own. Raph stared at me with a hard glare which I returned until Don wandered out of his lab "ok guys I'm ready" he smiled "fine den let's go" Raph snapped looking away from me and storming into the elevator "fine" I growled following him.

Mikey's view

"did I miss something?" Donnie asked in a confused tone, I faced him and shrugged "just the usual bro" I replied as we walked into the elevator "somehow I think patrol is going to be really interesting tonight" Donnie sighed 'I agree with ya dude'

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, I needed to get away from that building now. Just because I'm out of the building doesn't mean I'm out of trouble, swiftly turning a corner I jumped over a kitten before it was kitty road kill "sorry" I shouted over my shoulder. I ran around a few more streets before slowing down, I was jogging now but it slowed to a walking pace once I realised something "BARNICALS!" I shouted slapping my forehead, 'I'm out of the apartment but where the heck do I go from here?' sliding my hand down my face I let out a groan "I'm beginning to think that there's this tiny chance that I didn't think this through" I mumbled. Just then I banged against a solid force, causing me to fall back landing on my hinie "oof!" I groaned as my hat slid down covering my face.

Groaning slightly I slid my trusted hat above my eye ridges to see a woman standing above me rubbing her head slightly before glaring where I was standing a few moments ago before falling "alright Reg now I'm just clean t-" she paused upon noticing that no one was standing there. She rose a confused brow before looking down to see me laying on the floor with a nervous expression on my face. "ohh jeez I'm so sorry" she apologized instantly helping me up " I thought you where someone else" she smiled sleepily, I retured her smile with a timid one of my one "um I-its no problem" I stuttered, her eyes softened " my names Ava" she smiled holding out her hand, I eyed her for a moment, she didn't look like she would try to strangle me, her face although it looked hard a few minutes ago was now soft and her eyes seemed to be totally trustworthy. Stretching out my arm I took her hand and shook it "I'm Shauna… O' Connor" I replied, she pondered for a moment "O' Connor? that's Not a name you hear everyday" she confessed " well we migrated from Ireland" I explaned before instantly biting my lip 'damm ! Now shes gonna ask about my family ooh dam damn dammn'. "speaking of 'we'" she placed her hands on her hips in a mother-like fashion "where ARE your parents? I'm sure they'd be woried sick about you its almost 1am shouldn't you be at home? I mean you look about 14" my expression changed to annoyed "15" I corrected 'and yeah im sure my parents are 'worried' about me so worried in fact if they see me they'll probably throw me into the river' "I-…I don't think my parents are worried about me.. Cus they cant be" I lied "how come?" Ava asked , her eyes narrowed suspiciously "cus… they're well…." I didn't finish the sentence, mainly cus I hate lying but also I think Ava can pick up what I mean.

Ava's eyes instantly went wide with sympathy as if she understood where I was coming from which made my stomach twist with guilt "I'm so sorry Shauna, I know how you feel my parents where killed a long time ago" she murmured I crammed my eyes shut as my stomach fused into another knot "I bet you don't have anywhere to stay do you?" she asked, my eyes half opened "no" I whispered meekly.


	4. Chapter 4

You are loved pt4

'obstacles are those scary things you see once you take your mind off your goals'

Closing my eyes I waited, for that slap of insolence, of not being responsible that one slap resembling how insignificant I am compared to my parents. Ten seconds passed when I felt nothing. 'why am I not feeling anything?' hesitantly opening my left eyelid I saw Ava giving me a really weird look. "are you ok?" she asked raising an eye ridge, quickly opening my right eye I nodded "yeah I was just.. Ahh..my eye was just a bit sore that's all" I smiled sheepily rubbing the back of my neck with my arm. "oh" Ava said, "well how about i head over to the homeless shelter and see if I can get us some decent food?" she suggested with a warm smile, my brows furrowed together. The smile on her face was something that was foreign to me, it was in extremely rare occasions that anyone in my home would do so much as crack a smirk never mind a genuine smile, slowly my lips curled up into a small smile. "yeah I, I guess that's a good idea Ava" I replied.

On a nearby rooftop…

A flashing vortex opened in midair, getting wider the sounds of a few male teens yelling in surprise causing a flock of pigeons to rapidly fly away in fear. The portal continued to get wider, the yelling of swearwords got more clear until finally the portal spat out four large forms. "I am so gonna sue whoever invented frikkin time travel!" one of them whined, "well brother that would prove impossible seeing as time travel wont be invented for ANOTHER CENTUARY!" another snarled back "quit ya whinin' least you two aint at the bottom" the third growled trying his hardest to shove the other two off him, with one shove he managed to push his two brothers off him, stumbling into the moonlight the youngest looked around "hey where's fearless?" he asked. He was answered by his intelligent older brother pointing to the last form leaning on the ledge of the rooftop, taking in the setting of New York "so this is the twenty-first centaury" he mused with a side smirk forming at the end of his lips "it don't look so great" the strong form grumbled crossing his arms over his chest "be that as it may, they are somewhere in this time, and with it's in superior technology finding them should prove rather straightforward" the intellectual brother smiled deviously, a sudden scream grasped the attention of the four forms "ooh a scream, lets go get popcorn and enjoy the show" the youngest chuckled licking his lips with a huge long tongue.

Shauna's view

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere Shauna" Ava smiled running out of the alley. I stood there waving for a few seconds until she was out of sight, as soon as Ava turned a corner I stopped waving and let out an unknown breath "thank mythical mushrooms she bought it" I mumbled rubbing my temples, pulling the sleeves of my woollen jumper over my hands to get some warmth. "I'm finally free" I said with a small smile on my face, the white beams of moonlight shone on my face, gazing up at the pureness of light from the moon the smile faced 'but how long will it last' I wondered.

The sound of a rough chuckle caught my attention, I quickly turned to find the source of it. Once my eyes found it, I really regretted it. "well well well lookie here boys lil Ava was hidin somethin from us" smirked a rough looking guy, he was dressed in torn jeans a black vest-top and had lots of piercing all over his face, with him was a small gang of five or six guys all dressed like a dumpster puked on them. A few of the men chuckled at the boss' remark, he eyed me up. Becoming nervous I started to slowly retreat "aww aint that cute boy's I think we're scarin her" he chuckled signalling the men to approach me.

Gulping my heart rate started to rise, everything was going in slowmotion, beads of sweat started to form on my palms making them clammy. My back found its way to the wall. 'oh no' my bottom lip now started to quiver, I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. In a blink the leader of the men was looming over me, with a smirk he put his arm against the wall beside my face "let's have some fun with ya" he sneered, with a smirk he started to slowly lean in, cramming my eyelids shut I just prayed that it would all end shortly.

A sudden scream caused the man to stop, and for me to open one eye "what the?" I asked but was immediately answered when one of the men held a struggling Ava in his grasp "no" I gasped. "well, well, well Ava ya decided to join us" the leader said with a chuckle. Pulling against the big ape like man Ava snarled "REG leave her alone!" the man who towerd over me chuckled "now see I cant do that sweet cakes cus I think that underneath that hat a hers she's probably gonna have a nice body" he smirked for a moment before slowly licking his hard lips with that slimy worm-like tongue "an I intend at find out" "Reg your nothing but a pig!" Ava roared just before a devil pitchfork thing came flying through the air landing right beside where Rag's hand was. 'things are about to get interesting'.

Dark Leo

Taking the lead I followed where the scream was heard, wondering what could have caused it "maybe a gal's getting mugged" my youngest bother chuckled devishly "nah probably getting a knife in tha back" my hot headed brother smugly smirked. Shaking my head with a devious smile prying on my lips I knew that they were both wrong, I knew that kind of scream anywhere, that's the sort of screaming indicating that a woman's about to get raped. Chuckling slightly I knew that this was going to be fun.

Arriving at the rooftop I glanced down to see if I was right, what I saw made me freeze dead in my tracks.

…Above the rooftop

THUD, BANG, CRASH !! All three forms crashed into their eldest, causing them to trip roughly to the concreted roof "oww", "oomph!" "hey, keep yer eyes on the road!" came the snarky remarks from his brothers. But the leader didn't hear them, his eyes where focused on the scene below them. Or on one particular thing below him, she was a girl helplessly trapped against the wall, but there was no force physically strapping her to the wall. From what he could see he could tell that she had delicate features, although he couldn't see her whole face from her hat, he could however see her lips, full, rounded and oh so luscious. At that moment the fearless leader would give just about anything to trade places with that guy hovering over her, leaning in for- 'wait WHAT!'. the Dark form's eyes narrowed this did not please him at all, clenching his hands into tight fists he reached behind him, pulling out a sword.

Dark Mikey's view

'okay fearless is REALLY starting to get under my shell' pushing my fat temperamentally sensitive bro off of my butt I stormed over to the boss, placing my hand roughly on his shoulder I started to yell "LISTEN dude you think you can just-" I stopped talking for a sec once I realised where he was looking, raising a brow and letting my tounge slide out with a "heh" I did fifteen double takes. Facing my bro I kept my eye on what he was looking at with a raised eyebrow "uhh are you looking at that weirdo with the creepy hat?" I asked pointing to her. In a flash I was in a chokehold gasping for air "I WAS NOT STARING!" he yelled with a really weird red colour on his face "o-kay o-kay b-but I .. never s-aid 's-staring'" I choked which caused him to tighten his grip.

"..cigar?" my smarty pants bro asked my hot headed one, clearly enjoying the weird show"nah I'm tryin' at cut back" he replied.

Everything kinda stopped once we heard a 'clang' below "what in the name of.." my smarty bro asked.

Shauna's view

Once the pitchfork thingy nearly took Reg's hand off which was really cool, he turned around. His eyes red with rage "ALRIGHT WHO'S THE WISE GUY?!" he yelled at his men, they mearly shrugged "show yerself!" he called to the rooftops.

There was a few moments silence, looking around I saw Ava trying to scan the rooftops to see if it came from there. "fine!" Reg shouted again at nobody before yanking my hair toward himself, causing me to let out a hiss of pain. The sudden release of my hair caused me to turn around to see Reg being smacked on the head with a really big wooden stick. Once Reg fell unconscious to the ground I gasped at seeing who was standing behind him, or what. It was a green dude, he had a shell, a purple mask three fingers and a yellow thing on his chest. My jaw dropped as he turned his attention to the rest of the gang. Jumping back into action to beat up the rest of them.

Ava's view

Once Reg got knocked out my struggle against his mindless followers became more intense, the man who was holding me tightened his grip until it was almost vice like. I whimpered under the pain, this was most likley going to bruise. I'll admit that this wasn't the first time Reg has done ..this to me but theres basically nothing I can do, the police are more likley going to hire an ape to be the comissioner before they listen to a homeless person. But this is the first time that someone has actually come to my aid. Feeling myself being pulled away from the monster by a gentle grip, I glanced over to see that a green foot kicked him unconscious. My eyes slightly widened at the sight before slowly turning around to meet the brown eyes of a .. turtle. My mouth opened slightly, his facial features where so masculine, so perfect. His eyes locked onto mine for a moment making the intense beating in my chest speed up. Until he looked back to look at something, following his gaze I seen that three other turtles where tieing up the no good punks together. "woah" I softly gasped.

"well Leo it looks like we're done here" a turtle wearing a purple mask smiled rubbing his hands together before looking over to Shauna who was staring at him, wide eyed and slack jawed. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before waving shyly "uhh hi?" he said.

Shauna blinked three times before letting out a nervous laugh and fainting to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

You are loved pt5

'to be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved' George MacDonald

Ava's view

As soon as she fainted I rushed over to Shauna's side "Shauna" I gasped crouching down beside her, I gently took a grip of her shoulder and shook it lightly. "Shauna wake up" I said in a worried tone, but it was no use, the girl was out cold. Slowly I turned back to face the four turtle creatures, my eyes instantly locked on to the one who wore the blue bandana. They where so solid and warm. I found myself heating up ever so slightly from his intense gaze, not paying attention to the awkward silence. But a care free Californian accent pulled me away from his gaze "so Shauna… not a name you hear everyday" I turned my head to look at another turtle, he had an aqua shade of green, childish baby blue eyes and wore an orange bandana. As soon as he had said that the turtle that was standing beside him, heavily muscled with an unpleasant expression on his face smacked the orange bandana wearing turtle across the back of his head "OWW" he whined rubbing his aching head "dude, just trying to make a conversation here".

The turtle who smacked the orange turtle was wearing a red bandana "so what now fearless?" he asked in a grouchy tone, angrily crossing his arms over his chest. His intense gaze was on the turtle wearing the blue bandana. He looked thoughtfull for a moment "we take them back with us" was his reply

On the rooftop

"whats goin on down there?" the grouchy red hard headed brother asked in anannoyed tone, "I cant hear nothin`.". The smart brother rolled his eyes at his brothers lack of grammar skills "it appears that they have taken two females into their care" he mused with slight boredom before his eyes narrowed slightly in thought as he glanced down to see the looks that Leonardo and one of the girls where giving each other "however, they may come to be useful to us" he smirked.

The youngest of the brothers who had successfully managed to free himself from his brother's headlock looked down at the turtles and poked his tongue out looking thoughtful "oh you mean kidnap them to annoy those original losers" he said. The intellectually gifted brother looked at him and smirked mockingly at him "congratulations brother I believe you figured out the obvious in record time, fifteen seconds" he sneered sarcastically.

He was replied by the youngest of the four frowning and opening and closing the palm of his had repeatedly in a mocking gesture. "oh how cruel I'm sure that is going to make me feel just awful" came the mocking response, just as the youngest of the four was preparing another comeback the leader spoke up in an annoyed tone "enough" he growled turning his neck to send them a frightening glare "we have to go and find somewhere to set up our equipment, then we'll find them." he explained before pausing to glare down at the group below him with nothing but hatred in his eyes, his intense glare fixed on his original Leonardo before he growled in a low tone "and make them suffer".

The leader of the four turned to his brothers signalling them to leave, just as his brothers leaped off the building onto a nearby rooftop the leader turned his head to the side stealing one last glance at the unknown girl below him. Before disappearing into the darkness.

Leo's view

It was obvious that we had to take them back with us, we couldn't take them to the hospital since they don't have a home and without any social security they wont get help. So Don will have to patch them up in his lab.

"let's get going guys sensei will be worried" I ushered walking over to the manhole and pulling the cover over I gestured for Raph and Mikey to go first. Raph approached the hole and was about to jump in when Mikey suddenly pushed him aside and chuckled "beauty before the beast dude" before doing a front flip into the hole, I couldn't help but smirk, even now at seventeen he still is the 5 year old kid.

Raph let out a low growl before charging to the hole "I'll give ya a beast ya bozo!" he yelled as he dove down into the darkness, I shook my head when the famous girlish scream that belonged to Mikey was heard. Don let out a soft chuckle before hunching down to pick up Shauna. "is she going to be alright?" came the soft voice of her friend, her face was worried but from what I could tell underneath some of the dirt on her cheeks lay an angelic face. And her eyes, so beautiful, the iris was a deep shade of oceanic blue but it had a darker shade of blue which made a ring around it. They where so hypnotising, however I could see that they where hiding many years of suffering and pain. "don't worry I'm sure I can patch her up just fine…umm" he paused realising that she had not given us her name.

Ava's view

I felt my cheeks instantly heat up from embarrassment "oh I'm so sorry my name's Ava" I explained whilst biting my lip nervously, "Ava, it's a lovely name". I turned to see thee turtle whom was wearing the blue bandana was smiling at me. I returned his smile with one of my own and a quiet "thanks".

The turtle who was holding Shauna walked over to the manhole cover "we'd better get going Leo shell knows what Raph is doing to Mikey right about now" he smirked shaking his head slightly before carefully jumping down. Leaving me and this 'Leo' alone.

Shyly I glanced at him "so Leo, umm do you guys live down there?" I asked pointing down the manhole. He nodded before walking over to the hole "trust me it's not as bad as it sounds" he smirked before holding out his arm. I stood there for a moment hesitant "what have you got to lose?" he asked, palm still outstretched.

Realising that he was indeed right, I didn't have anything, the only thing that I did have where the clothes on my back and the memories in my heart. Looking into his eyes I saw nothing but the truth, I now know that he means me no harm. Slowly approaching him I carefully reached out and held his hand, hoping that I had made the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

You are loved part6

"Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends."_- Jacques Delille_

Ava's view

Surprisingly the sewers weren't as bad as most people would have guessed. Not to say that they are like some little stroll in the park but these guys knew their routes. It was almost a midnight black in the underground, the only light that could be found was that which shone through the drains above.

Leo still had my hand in his, which was good because if he let go at any point I would be like a needle in a haystack, they knew this underground maze so well that it obviously didn't matter weather or not there was light in this tunnel.

"So you guys live down here?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation "yes we've lived here our whole lives, we cant exactly prance around topside" Leo chuckled, though it was a laugh which held no humour to it, I suddenly was hit by a small wave of guilt that maybe I had upset him, or struck a nerve. Letting out a quiet sigh I continued to walk in silence, that is until it was broken by Leo "so how long have you been… living on the streets?" he hesitantly asked. His tone was that mixed of both curiosity and regret.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes momentarily as memories came flooding back, memories that I had tried so hard to forget, to keep closed away. Forever. Exhaling I opened my eyes only to see that Leo had stopped walking and was now facing me, his eye filled with concern as he patiently awaited for an answer " a while" was my sad reply as I quickly tore my eyes away from his gaze.

Leo, didn't reply he simply turned and started to walk once again in order to catch up to the others, with me following closely behind. This time I didn't bother to try and break the silence that followed. My mind became overcome with flashbacks of events that occurred a while ago. I was lost in my own train of thought that it wasn't until a few minutes later that I realised that everyone had stopped in front of a wall.

Donnie's view

"why are we stopping here?" Ava asked in a slightly confused tone. Handling Shauna carefully over to Raph I turned to her and smiled "you'll see" before twisting to face the wall and punched in the new pass code. I took a step back as the wall started to rise upwards. Leo and I chuckled lightly at Ava's shocked expression. 

Raph and I each took a step forward but both froze instantly at the sight in front of us. Ellie was standing, arms crossed, fuming and quickly tapping her foot. Next to her was Sam, she was practically asleep her arms where crossed over her chest with her head resting on her shoulder, eyes closed and was most likley nodding of.

Ellie was glaring daggers at Raph, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights glancing nervously at Ellie to the unconscious girl in his arms "wanna explain why your late there Raphie?" Ellie asked her right eye was now beginning to twitch slightly. Raph quickly and practically threw Shauna over to me. And was at her side instantly "comon babe don't be like that, we ran into some punks on the way back" he explained gesturing to Shauna and Ava.

Ellie's expression softened slightly as Mikey made his way over to Sam and whispered something in her ear, she nodded slightly as he smirked and carefully took her into his arms and walked away with her. Ellie then turned apologetically to Ava and sleepily rubbed her neck "eheh sorry about that" she nervously chuckled "I get cranky when I worry" she explained as Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Ava's view

I smiled shyly as the girl who was seconds ago fuming made her way over to me with a smile on her face, "hey there my name's Ellie" she smiled outstretching her palm she smiled apologetically "sorry about the awkward first impression" she laughed, smiling I shook her hand and introduced myself "I'm Ava, and that's Shauna" I pointed to the unconscious Shauna. 

Ellie's eyes widened slightly "is she ok what happened to her?" she asked as the turtle who was carrying her started to walk away with her. "hey where are you going with her?" I asked in a slightly worried tone, taking a step forward I was stopped by Ellie tugging lightly on my arm "don't worry about it Ava, Donnie's just taking her into his lab so he can patch her up, yanno make sure nothing's broken".

My worried expression deepened at the word 'broken', sensing this Ellie instantly tried to change the subject "so is she your sister or something?" she asked taking my hand and leading me away to a bedroom. I shook my head with a laugh "no no, Shauna's just a friend. I only met her today, I'm just worried, she's only a kid you know?" Ellie nodded in understanding opening the door "I know what you mean Ava" "now then" she smiled digging through her drawers "umm what are you doing?" I asked in a confused tone. I was replied with Ellie pulling out a pair of pyjamas, causing my eyes to widen "noonono Ellie I cant take tho-." not paying attention at all Ellie shoved them into my arms with a smile on her face.

"you'll probably wanna wash up" she said once again taking my hand and dragging me out of the bedroom, "and my GOD your probably starving aint ya!" she exclaimed walking faster " don't worry im gonna fix you the best meal you've ever eaten" she grinned proudly before opening another door and shoving me inside it. 

Once inside I realised that it was the bathroom I laughed lightly as Ellie called "have fun" from the other side. Setting the pyjama's down I made my way over to the shower. I was really going to enjoy this.

Shauna prov.

Blackness, that's all I ever see anymore when I sleep, emptyness, hollow, nothing. I hear voices, hisses, snarls. Growling and yelling the familiar words I know all to well "never good enough!", "you where the biggest mistake that could have ever happened!". "may God have mercy on your soul you conniving little heathen".

Feeling a touch on my skin jerked me upright panting rapidly I felt my heart rate increasing, the dampness on my cheeks notified me that I had been once again pathetically crying in my sleep. Taking quick shallow breaths my head turned rapidly around this unknown place which only made my panic attack speed up. My eyes landed on the turtle dude from the alley and once again my eyes started to widen as I curled myself up into a ball, ignoring the throbbing protest made by my ribs and started to tremble.

The turtle started to raise his hand. 'Oh no he's gonna hit me' my mind screamed as I quickly took in a sharp breath.

Instead of the usual snarl at my ignorance the turtle looked at me confused and lowered his hand, this confused me. "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Donatello, you here in my lab you where beaten up by some thugs and I just want to check and see how badly they may have hurt you". he explained, he spoke in such a soft gentle tone that I had never heard before. My heart rate began to slow as the feeling of being suffocated left, I began to relax but stopped as soon as my mind comprehended at what he had said. 'I just want to check'. he can't check me, if he checks me he's gonna see my scars, if he sees my scars he's going to ask questions. I had to find some way out of this. Technically the thug never beat me up I only fainted from the shock of seeing four talking turtles. Shifting so that my legs where dangling off the bed. I turned to the turtle dude and said "don't worry they didn't beat me up you dudes came just in time" the turtle narrowed an eye "are you sure, you could have hit your head when you fell, it never hurts to be safe" he replied only there was something in the tone of his voice which was really unusual to me. I think it was concern, why this was I have no idea im worth nothing to be concerned about.

"trust me I feel fine" I smiled standing up, fortunately for me and my little 'fine' act my rib pain had gone away, hopefully for a while. The turtle gave a small smile of his own "in that case my name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie" he introduced holding out his hand, giving a small smile I hesitantly held out my arm as he shook my hand "Shauna" was my response.


	7. Chapter 7

You are loved pt7

"you cant judge a book by it's cover"

Donnie smiled as he shook my hand, I gave a weak one of my own before pulling my hand away from his "wait, where's Ava?" I asked looking in both directions my eyes widening "is she okay did she like get hurt or anything?" I was starting to get myself worked up now. Donnie placed his hands on my arms to try and calm me down "easy, Ava's fine she's with Ellie at the minute she'll be down in a while" he explained slowly.

Nodding my head I calmed down a little, taking panic attacks is a problem I have and so getting myself worked up about things is becoming second nature to me unfortunately. Rubbing my arm subconsciously I stared at the floor until Donnie spoke up again "why don't you come and meet my brothers, Sam and Ellie" he suggested with a smile. Slowly I rose my head, meeting lots of new people all at once. I wasn't sure that I could handle that. But then another thought entered my head, if I say that I'm not comfortable with meeting lots of people all at once then they'll get mad, and probably kick me out, or more than likely teach me a 'lesson' about manners. I silently gulped at that one.

"umm yeah it sounds good" I stuttered with a nervous, forced smile. Donnie nodded with a smile and lead the way out of the room.

I followed at a safe pace of three steps behind him, biting my lip and staring at the ground at his feet, what am I gonna say?, will they like me?, what happens if they don't?. the already irregular drumming inside my chest started to quicken 'will they throw me out?' or worse will they send me back to my….'family'. taking a shaky breath I continued to follow Donnie until he turned a corner, pausing for a moment I gulped. 'okay Shauna stay calm, just try not to ruin this and maybe they wont pound me into the wall' inhaling and exhaling I turned the corner and almost choked. The room was big, no it was bigger than big it was huge.

'well this is somewhat bigger than my parents apartment' I thought quickly taking in the sight of this place, I didn't want to be caught staring, it's not really polite. "hi there" a soft warm voice greeted, it was so sudden that it made me do a small shaky jump, shifting my gaze immediately to the floor I gulped "h-hello" I stuttered, my breath felt wheezy. Instead of the usual growls, yelling and insults I was surprised that the voice actually sounded strange it sounded like it was… 'worried', this was all happening so fast. "hey are you alright" she spoke again, for the first time I looked up, the first thing I saw was her brown eyes, they where filled with concern which really shocked me because for one I just met her and second of all, I'm not worth worrying about.

Blinking twice in confusion I nodded "y-yeah I'm fine". her expression never changed "maybe we should get you to sit down for a minute" she said "no that's ok I-I'm fine really" I protested waving my arms a little bit, I really didn't want to be a burden or anything to these people, who are being so nice to me. The girl was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the voice of another girl, this accent had more of a New York edge to it, "Sammy where are the extra bl-" her voice abruptly came to a halt.

'there it is' I thought 'now here comes the greeting I was waiting for' closing y eyes I braced myself for any reaction she could give. She looked at me blinking at me for a few moments before she suddenly let out a squeal practically pouncing on me, pulling me into a tight hug "EEEEEP SAMMY SHES ADORABLE!!!" she grinned 'okay I wasn't prepared for that; I thought wincing slightly from the hug, unaware to her she was actually hugging my bruises. "Ellie, don't scare her! She's probably considering hiding under the couch by now" the girl who apparently was called Sammy scolded crossing her arms, she had a sort of mother like authority that she gave out. She wasn't that far off, I'm not as scared as I am freaked out and the feeling of awkwardness.

Ellie who was currently holding me hostage gave Sammy a sceptical look "me..? Scary..? HA I am the opposite of scary I'm just a whole beam of sunshine!" she grinned "aint that right?" she asked looking down at me. I gulped debating what to say "u-umm yeah sunshine and rainbows" I smiled nervously, Ellie's grin got even bigger "see she agrees" Sammy crossed her arms and gave Ellie a sceptical look "it's because your cutting off her air supply you nimrod" she said with a laugh, pushing Ellie's arm off of my neck. I gasped in air, giving Sammy a 'THANK YOU' look.

Smirking Sammy smiled "well now that that's over why don't we all get introduced" she offered holding out her hand "my names Samantha but everyone calls me Sammy" she smiled, a sudden voice sing songed from above "ooh Sammykinns" it was a Californian sort of laid back accent "except for him" Sammy explained slightly flustered. Ellie let out a laugh, "looks like your man is callin' ya Sammykins" she teased, Sammy poked her tongue out as a response. Smiling lightly I took her hand and shook it "m-my name's Shauna" Sammy smiled back in a friendly way, it was weird, seeing a genuine smile. I have to admit I don't remember the last time I seen one, it was nice.

Moments later another hand took my other one and shook it gently "the name's Ellie" she grinned momentarily before tuning it down into a friendly smirk. I looked at the two of them together, maybe I was wrong, maybe they weren't going to beat my head into the wall. The sound of footsteps came from behind them. Well only one way to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay another update ^^' i have been lacking in inspiration latley but im not giving up =D enjoy the chapter  
TMNT aint mine Ava and Shauna..i.e. ME are mine, Ellie is my friends ^^

'Never fear opportunity'

Slowly I turned my head to see who the soft footsteps belonged to, to my relief it was only Ava, she was walking toward us with a soft warm smile on her face, she was now dressed in a pair of soft woollen pyjama's with little smiley faces imprinted on them. She looked refreshed as she approached us which confused me slightly, furrowing my brows together I wondered what kind of people these where. They took in two complete homeless strangers, no idea what they are like and gave them clothes. I guess that there are some nice good people left in the world after all.

Ellie stood forward with a proud grin slinging her shoulder around Ava "didn't I tell ya a bath would help ya" she grinned, Ava laughed softly before nodding whilst Sam on the other hand groaned "Ellie remember that little talk we had about personal space?" she prompted, Ellie rolled her eyes with a pout and crossed her arms "I can never have any fun any more" she huffed in a joking matter. Ava giggled whilst Sammy shook her head grinning. "alright Sammy I gotcha, why don't we introduce these two formally to the guys?" Ellie smiled. Gulping nervously I glanced helplessly at Sammy whose face fell slightly "don't worry the guys are all great, their really nice and will love to meet you" she said in a reassuring tone, patting my shoulder, I froze up from the touch, as soft as it was, my back was covered in multicoloured bruises. wincing slightly from the pain I let out a sigh. "yeah I suppose your right" I mumbled quietly before following my new found friends to the main area where our four rescuers where lounging around.

**********************************************************************************

Sitting on the couch my eyes were wide with shock of what we have just been told. After the introductions had been given Ava proceeded to tell us about what she had to endure with her aunt for most of her childhood. I was in shock, mostly of how she had the guts to just come out and tell everyone. Turning my head to glance over at her I saw that her eyes were glazing slightly, her hands hung on her lap, waiting for any kind of response. Her hand was then held by another green one, her face gazed up to find Leo staring at her. I was again in awe of the kindness of these people. Sammy was wiping a tear from her face from the sad truth of Ava's tale. "that's, so awful" she whispered, "how did you endure that from your own aunt every day?" a soft smile came onto Ava's face as she explained "I thought of my mother", my chest suddenly began to tighten "she may not have been around for long but she loved me, she really did" at that moment I felt my eyes begin to water, biting my lip a tear slid down my cheek I slowly blinked. Her mother loved her, words could not describe how much I envied Ava at that moment, glancing over at her as she described what little memories she had of her mother I realised 'she deserved a loving mother, and you don't'.

"what about you Shauna?" upon hearing my name I looked up, quickly wiping my face with my worn jumper "huh?" I asked stupidly "what's your story dudedette?" Mikey asked, gulping I glanced at my hands feeling the penetrating gaze of their eyes locking onto me. Awaiting an answer, all I could do was stutter "I-, uhh w-well-.". I was saved by Sam "you don't have to tell us right now" she soothed obviously sensing my discomfort. "if its too much for you we can wait until your comfortable" she smiled rubbing my back "yeah Shauna, we're not going to make you do something if you don't want to do" Donnie added with a smile. I glanced up in disbelief "r-really?" I asked bewildered at the fact that for once I wasn't being forced to be perfect that it was okay to be shy. Ellie giggled "yeah really, really girl" she laughed again before wrapping her arms tightly around me "aint she a cutie Ava" she smiled. Ava laughed as Sammy rolled her eyes. Leo who was previously holding Ava's hand stood up, "I think its getting late we should all get to bed you two have school tomorrow" he stated at Sammy and Ellie whom both groaned in unison, "aww come on Leo we have guests" Sammy protested "it wouldn't be fair to leave them all alone" "they wont be alone babe we're here" Mikey retorted with a chuckle as Sammy playfully glared at him "not helping Mikey" she scolded crossing her arms over her chest. Mikey laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap "sorry cuteness but you gotta get your education" he winked before kissing her cheek. Blushing, Sam crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff.I smiled lightly at the scene whilst Ava did not hesitate in the slightest to laugh, already she was fitting in with them, it was foreign to me. I was pulled out of my confused clouded thoughts by Ellie bouncing up and down with anticipation, holding onto Leo's arm "come on Leo you HAVE to agree it's a great idea" she beamed obviously impressed with whatever the idea was. Raising a brow I glanced over to Ava who also had a warm excited grin planted on her cheeks. Leo's face was deep in thought, "its actually an intelligent proposal Leo" Donnie added, which only added to my confusion.

Sighing in defeat Leo smiled and nodded "you always manage to find loopholes in every situation don't you" he smirked crossing his arms, Ellie grinned and put her hands on her hips "it's a talent" she stated with a smirk. Chuckling Leo shook his head "okay then Ellie you win" he smiled at her before turning his glance to Ava "they can go to school".

My eyes slowly widened, everything around me went in slow motion, Ava jumped from her chair hugging Ellie with glee, all of the sound faded as my breathing wavered, the increasing drumming in my chest moved up into my brain, 'school?' 'no, no they have to be joking I cant go to school, with so many people' I felt small beads of sweat beginning to form on the tip of my forehead.

I was pulled back into reality by Ellie waving a hand in front of my eyes "Yo Shauna you okay there?" she asked "yeah your lookin kinda pale there kid" Raph added, draping an arm lazily over Ellie's shoulder. "Maybe I should run a few tests on you now?" Donnie said as he leaned forward to feel the temperature on my forehead, Quickly I flinched back "NO!" I yelled panting heavily before quickly continuing "t-thank you, but I.. I'm just tired that's all" I lied meekly. Glancing helplessly at them I prayed they would just drop it. Sammy and the others glanced at each other. I dropped my head in shame, now I've done it, way to go Shauna now your gonna get it."its okay Shauna" came a soft voice, looking up I saw Sam looking down at me with a smile that was supposed to give me comfort, however her eyes told a different story altogether, it was a strange look that was foreign to me, I can only pray that it brings good. She held out a stretched hand "how about we get you and Ava into the spare room and you get a good night sleep, okay?" she offered in a soothing tone. Nodding meekly I followed her to what would appear to be my new and first room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the spacious updates guys ^^' i've been getting no motivation these days for writing ^^' but dont worry i will NOT GIVE UP *laughs evilly**coughs* aanyways TMNT isnt mine, Ava is mine and Shauna 'me' is also mine. Ellie and samantha are (c) to malasia19845

You are loved pt 9

'never fear change, embrace it'

I let out a soft tired sigh as I lay curled in the fatal position. I was in my new and first own bed, Ellie had went well out of her way to ensure that I had the softest and most thick of the blankets, I smiled softly remembering how she kept placing her hand on my forehead every minute declaring I was too pale and needed thick blankets to warm up and get some colour. She fully ignored my response of claiming that I'm always pale. She was certain she was right, I let out a soft giggle it was a night that I know I will remember for a long time.

Turning sideways I glanced over to see the back of Ava snuggled into her blankets sleeping soundly. Another sigh pressed through my lips, I cant believe it. In the space of a short few hours I have made new friends, new really different friends, my life has also been changed, a big statement but in reality it was a true one. But the question that remains in my mind is that 'is it really over?' will I ever see my… "parents" again?, will they find me? And what would happen if they did?. I allowed myself to shudder at that thought.

"Okay maybe I should try to think on something positive?" I whispered softly, staring into the ceiling I mused "well school is tomorrow, it should be… fun?" okay maybe fun was being a little TOO optimistic, I've never been to high school before, heck the last time I was at a school was when I was 7 years old so I don't know how exactly this is going to go. Or how Ellie and Samantha are going to get me in without any previous records, they really are gonna need a miracle.

I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box but all I can really do is cross my fingers tight and hope everything runs the minutes ticked by I knew that I should sleep, fear prevented me from doing so. Almost every night since I was five I have had nightmares, arguments, wars, all the evils going on both within my family and outside of it. Turning once more I now faced the wall, I knew I needed rest, a new day was tomorrow so reluctantly I allowed my eyes to slowly drop, just praying in vain that since this day has been good that maybe for once I wont have any nightmares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a remote area of the city…A shadowed building stood in an abandoned factory, untouched by any recent human activity other than vandalism by rowdy teenaged hoodlums. Approaching the building were 4 cloaked figures, each remarkably tall, their faces hidden. The figure in the centre walked forward among the others, signalling to them to split up, surrounding the perimeter of the building to secure its abandonment.

The three comrades of the leader separated into the shadows, leaving the leader momentarily alone to stare at the building, although he looked at it, it was not the main focus of his attention. Momentarily he pulled the hood down from his head revealing himself to be the leader of the dark clones of the turtles, seconds later his brothers returned "like I told you before brother this building is abandoned, from the looks of it has been abandoned for at least a decade" the smartest of the four said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, the leader brushed off his complaint stating that "precautions need to be taken, just get inside and set everything up". the smart one nodded before turning towards the building and with a stride he walked in.

He was momentarily followed by the youngest of the four, grinning a crooked wide smile his long tongue poked out as he yelled "I get fist picks of the rooms!" he shouted sprinting in the league "will you shut up you yellow, noodle brained Neanderthal!" the smart one retorted whispering harshly. The red brother rolled his eyes and followed his two brothers but not before turning his neck to face the leader "aint ya comin'?." he asked, the leader looked at him for a brief moment before nodding "in a minute" he replied. The red one nodded before walking on ahead leaving the leader alone with his thoughts. Once he knew his brothers were out of hearing range from him, the Blue leader turned around to stare out into the dark city " I know your out there somewhere" he mused softly before the sides of his lips curled up into a smirk "rest assured I'll find you"

with a sharp inhale of air my head shot up, I was covered in a cold sweat and panting heavily. Wheezing precious oxygen into my lungs I let out a shallow sigh. Another nightmare had come, this one seemed to be much more intense than my previous one from last night. Using the back of my hand I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead, still panting heavily. I let out a gasp when I felt a hand on my shoulder, instantly as a reaction I flung my hands up to cover my head whimpering. When will it end? "s-shauna?" came a soft tired voice.

Shivering slightly, I slowly lowered my arms, this wasn't the voice I was expecting. Looking up I saw a sleepy Ava with a tired, concerned expression written on her face. I found that my throat was dry from gasping, I couldn't find anything to say "are you okay? You were crying in your sleep"my brows furrowed "I-I was?" I asked, finally finding my voice, bringing my hand up to my face I was surprised that there were in fact tear stains on my cheeks. Oh god I woke her with my stupid crying, sighing I looked at the wall, to ashamed to glance at her to apologise "I'm sorry I woke you Ava" I said my eyelids drooping, gosh I felt so small at that moment, but suddenly I felt Ava use her hand that was resting supportively on my shoulder pull me into a friendly comforting hug " you don't have anything to apologize for sweetie, it was just a nightmare, it cant hurt you" she smiled softly. I looked up into her eyes, she was so sure of what she said. I only wish that I could believe her "ok" I whispered softly averting my eyes away from her face. Ava soon let me go again " now it's really late, or early but wither way we need to get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" she smiled trying to stifle a yawn. The springs squeaked as she climbed into her bed, I sighed softly snuggling into the blankets once more, just like I did earlier I closed my eyes and prayed silently, that soon everything will be happy and good in my life, just like it used to be a long time ago.


End file.
